Suppose that the number $a$ satisfies the equation $4 = a + a^{ - 1}.$ What is the value of $a^{4} + a^{ - 4}?$
Solution: Squaring the equation $4 = a+a^{-1},$ we get \[16 = \left(a+a^{-1}\right)^2 = a^2 + 2a a^{-1} + a^{-2} = a^2 + 2 + a^{-2},\]so $14 = a^2 + a^{-2}.$ To get the desired expression, we square again, giving \[196 = a^4 + 2a^2 a^{-2} + a^{-4} = a^4 + 2 + a^{-4}.\]Thus, $\boxed{194} = a^4 + a^{-4}.$